He is Mine
by Kurooba
Summary: Akabane Karma, sang iblis merah mengenal apa itu 'cinta'. Dan yang menjadi target incarannya itu Shiota Nagisa, pemuda berambut biru muda yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya./Apa yang sudah menjadi targetnya, akan menjadi miliknya./Bad summary/Fic pertama di fandom ini. Salam kenal
"Shiota Nagisa, eh?" ucap pemuda berambut merah sambil meminum susu kotaknya. Mata kuning pucatnya menatap punggung surai biru muda yang tengah berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Sudut bibir pemuda itu pun tertarik ke atas, membentuk serigaian khasnya.

"Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, tak akan bisa kabur…"

.

He is mine

.

Pairing :

Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa

.

Genre :

Romance

.

WARNING :

Typo, OOC, agak melenceng dari cerita asli, gaje dll

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu selalu milik Matsui Yuusei

.

Summary :

Akabane Karma, sang iblis merah mengenal apa itu 'cinta'. Dan yang menjadi target incarannya itu Shiota Nagisa, pemuda berambut biru muda yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya./Apa yang sudah menjadi targetnya, akan menjadi miliknya.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandang malas bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan karena bangunan itu terlihat akan runtuh ataupun siswanya adalah murid buangan, melainkan, ia tidak lagi melihat hal yang menarik dari tempat yang dinamakan 'sekolah'.

Sebenarnya untuk apa sih sekolah jika mereka hanya mengincar nilai? Bukankah tujuan awal dari tempat itu untuk mencari ilmu? Bukan nilai. Dan untuk apa juga sih, deskriminasi? Murid-murid yang dianggap 'gagal' di kucilkan ke suatu gedung nyaris runtuh dengan fasilitas yang terbatas. Terkadang anak berambut merah itu heran, mereka yang menggunakan otak kok, bersikap seolah tidak memiliki otak?

Padahal, mereka yang dianggap 'gagal' belum tentu 'gagal', kan? Buktinya saja beberapa orang yang ia kenal ,–yang ikut menjadi siswa 3E– mempunyai bakat terpendam. Contohnya, Nakamura Rio. Anak berambut pirang itu ternyata sangat menguasai bahasa Inggris dan bercita-cita sebagai diplomat atau penerjemah. Dan anak berambut merah itu yakin jika teman sekomplotannya itu bisa mencapainya.

Mata kuning pucat itu bergerak menatap makhluk kuning yang tengah memasuki kelasnya. Ada beberapa kejadian aneh yang nyata akhir-akhir ini. Bulan yang tidak lagi bulat, kedatangan makhluk gurita kuning mencurigakan yang mengaku-ngaku dalang dari hilangnya sebagian besar bagian bulan dan tugas yang di berikan oleh pemerintah untuk membunuh makhluk kuning itu.

Bisa saja sih, pemuda berambut merah bernama Akabane Karma itu membolos. Tapi… makhluk kuning itu selalu memancingnya untuk membunuhnya. Dan lagi… ada satu alasan lain yang membuatnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak sering membolos. Sang pemilik surai biru muda itu. Bertampang manis –meskipun ia tau jika anak itu laki-laki–, berperawakan lembut nan menggemaskan dan selalu di luar perkiraan.

Inilah satu hal yang membuatnya sangat bersyukur berada di kelas terbawah.

Lagi. Mata kuning pucat itu berpindah. Bukan ke langit-langit ruang kelas itu, melainkan ke punggung sang pemilik surai biru muda yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Ia sangat jelas mengingat dimana dirinya dan anak itu bertemu.

Kalau tidak salah… waktu itu awal masuk sekolah. Dirinya yang baru menginjakkan kaki di ruang kelas ini pun memandangi seisi kelasnya. Cukup ramai dan sebagian besar ia tidak mengenal mereka. Jadi… selama dua tahun ini dia kemana saja, eh? Mengapa dirinya hanya mengetahui Nakamura Rio? Teman sekubu yang sama jahil dengan dirinya.

Anak bernama Karma itu menatap barisan kursi yang berjejer rapi disana. Semua tas sudah tampak bergantung di masing-masing sisi kanan meja. Sebelah alisnya tertarik ke atas, sepertinya hanya bagian belakang yang belum terisi. Baru saja berniat untuk melewati pintu belakang, matanya menangkap segerombolan manusia yang duduk bersender di sana, menghalangi jalan masuknya.

Merepotkan saja. Dengan tampang berandalannya, Karma berjalan menelusuri deretan kursi dan meja itu. Melewati dua barisan di depan, dan berbelok menuju bagian belakang ruangan itu. Baru saja melewati barisan kedua, langkahnya terhenti akibat sebuah bola _baseball_ bergelinding tepat di kakinya. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dengan sedikit membungkuk, –mencoba mengambil benda bulat putih itu. Namun, baru setengah membungkuk, ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang.

Karma pun segera menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah sang pelaku dan mendapati sepasang bola mata biru muda yang membuat pemilik rambut merah itu tertegun. Mata yang indah. Saking indahnya, manik kuning pucat itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun, seakan-akan terhanyut dalam keteduhan iris biru muda itu. Jantungnya mulai berdegub kencang, berdetak dengan irama tak beraturan.

Kejadian itu hanya beberapa detik, tapi, untuk Karma waktu terasa berjalan lambat.

Pemilik bola mata meneduhkan itu memutuskan kontak matanya dan membungkuk, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja…" ucapnya dengan kedua tangan yang menampung bola _baseball_. Rambutnya yang diikat dua itu bergerak turun, seirama dengan gravitasi.

"…." Karma tidak merespon. Ia masih tertegun dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya. Surai biru muda, kulit putih mulus, berperawakan manis, suara lembut yang membuat pemuda itu menahan napasnya dan kedua manik yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya. Baru saja pemuda itu ingin menetapkan jika ia menemukan pujaan hatinya, malaikat yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

Namun, sayang…. Itu semua kandas ketika ia melihat anak itu memakai celana, lengkap dengan seragam khusus laki-laki. Bukan memakai rok seperti halnya perempuan di kelasnya ini. Sang pemilik surai biru muda itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya takut-takut. Apakah dirinya tidak termaafkan? Apakah pemuda itu akan memukulnya? Karma yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap kagum ciptaan milik Yang Maha Kuasa itu cukup membuat anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu berpikiran negatif.

"Maaf, merepotkanmu, Nagisa…" Sebuah suara menjadi penengah keduanya. Anak bernama Nagisa itu menatap teman semasa kecilnya itu dengan pandangan tak keberatan. Karma menatap pemuda berambut biru tua dengan _handband_ di kedua tangannya. Anak itu mengambil bola-bola _baseball_ di tangan Nagisa dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas terbuat dari kain. "… seandainya tadi aku menyadari bahwa kantung sebelumnya itu nyaris bolong, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, tak apa Sugino-kun." Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Karma terpesona menatap makhluk di hadapannya itu. _'Nagisa, eh?'_ Batinnya mengulangi nama pemilik surai biru muda itu. ' _Nama yang manis.'_

Sekiranya, itu pertemuan pertamanya dengan anak itu. Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui nama marganya, koro-sensei akan mengabsen murid-murid setiap paginya dan ia tinggal memasang telinga untuk itu. Dan untungnya, nama Nagisa hanya ada satu di kelas ini.

Matanya masih terus menatap punggung surai biru itu. Berbagai macam cara ia pikirkan untuk mendekatinya. Entah dengan cara _klise_ seperti halnya menerornya melalui _sms_ , mengiriminya surat, melakukan PDKT seperti halnya muda-mudi zaman sekarang dan menjahilinya. Tentu saja Akabane Karma lebih memilih pilihan terakhir. Menjahilinya dengan cara apa? Itu masih ia pikirkan.

Oh ayolah, otak jenius yang selalu encer dalam mengerjakan soal pun ikutan buntu karenanya.

.

Ya… lagi-lagi takdir berpihak padanya. Anak berambut merah itu kembali bersyukur ketika target incarannya itu memutuskan untuk sekelompok dengannya. Entah karena mereka kekurangan anggota atau ada alasan lain yang mau tidak mau si surai biru muda itu sekelompok dengannya.

"Ano… Akabane-san…"

Karma mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Nagisa. "Karma." ujar anak berambut merah itu. "Panggil saja Karma."

Pemilik surai biru itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "K-karma-kun," Sumpah demi apapun, makhluk di depannya sungguh sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Tampang malu-malu yang terlihat sangat manis di mata kuning pucatnya itu cukup membuat Karma mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal.

"Jadi, ada apa, Nagisa-chan?"

"Eh?" Mata Nagisa sedikit melebar ketika pemuda di hadapannya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Ditambal embel-embel pula. Melihat ekspresi Nagisa yang tampak kaget, serigaian Karma pun melebar.

"Apa kau keberatan dengan panggilan itu, Nagisa-chan?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Nagisa menelan air liurnya. Sejujurnya sih, ia sangat keberatan. Embel-embel itu hanya di pakai oleh anak perempuan. Bukan laki-laki seperti dirinya. Tapi, nyali surai biru muda itu menciut ketika sebuah serigaian terukir di wajah anak itu. Dengan pasrah, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Serigaian itu terganti oleh senyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Ah, besok kau membawa bahan-bahan ini untuk praktik besok." ucap Nagisa sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan beberapa bahan. Sebelah alis Karma tertarik ke atas, ia menatap tangan Nagisa yang terjulur dan menatapnya agak lama. Nagisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Mata biru mudanya menatap Karma dengan pandangan heran.

Surai biru muda itu menghela napasnya dan mulai menarik tangannya, "Kalau nggak mau–" Ucapan itu terhenti akibat sebuah tangan menggapai telapak tangannya dan menciumnya sekilas. Manik biru muda itu menatap _horror_ sang pelaku yang masih memegang tangan kanannya itu dengan serigaiannya yang begitu mengerikan. Secarik kertas itu kini terjatuh dan tergeletak manis di atas lantai.

Percuma menarik tangannya, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Bukannya semakin menjauh, pemuda berambut merah itu justru menarik Nagisa mendekat dengan sekali tarikan. Bagaikan hewan kecil yang ditangkap oleh sang predator, Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah. Kekuatannya berbeda jauh di bandingkan pemuda itu.

Tangan kanan anak berambut merah itu kini meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Hembusan napas Karma terasa begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya. Satu hal yang di pikirkannya saat ini, _'INI SANGAT DEKAT!'_. Ingin rasanya ia menjaga jarak dari kepala Karma, jika saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menahan kepalanya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kertas itu…" ucap Karma memberi jeda. Mata kuning pucatnya menelusuri wajah Nagisa yang tampak sempurna. "Yang kubutuhkan itu dirimu.."

Raut wajah Nagisa yang sudah tegang, semakin bertambah tegang. Entah harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi dirinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikiran jernih. Yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah caranya untuk kabur dan menjauhi iblis merah ini. Seandainya ia tahu, jika Akabane Karma adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya, mungkin seharusnya ia memberikan kertas itu di kelas, bukan di bagian belakang sekolah yang bahkan sangat jarang di lewati oleh manusia.

Karma mendengus geli. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan tertawa nista. Sepertinya, ia sudah agak keterlaluan sehingga membuat target incarannya itu memasang wajah ketakutan. Raut wajah yang sangat imut dan ingin rasanya ia memegangi pipi surai biru muda itu lalu menariknya.

Ya… mungkin ia akan terus menikmati ekspresi itu jika saja dirinya tidak lagi memiliki rasa iba. Lagipula, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan, takut-takut hilang kendali. Raut wajah ketakutan itu terganti menjadi kebingungan.

"Yang tadi hanya bercanda, oke? Aku sangat menikmati ekspresimu yang sangat menggemaskan itu, Nagisa-chan~" ucapnya yang di akhiri senyuman dan kedipan jahil lalu berjalan meninggalkan Nagisa yang mematung, menatap tak percaya dirinya.

Wajah Nagisa mulai memerah, menahan rasa malunya yang sudah di puncak, "KARMA-KUN!" teriaknya yang entah di dengar oleh pemuda berambut merah itu atau tidak. Bohong jika Nagisa tidak merasa gugup tadi. Organ pemompa darah di dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya sehingga sang pemilik organ itu mendengar suara detakkan itu.

' _Apa ini?'_

.

Setelah hari itu, Karma tidak segan-segan mengganggu surai biru muda itu. Entah di saat sebelum pembelajaran, istirahat, jam pulang, bahkan sewaktu perjalanan ke rumah. Nagisa hanya bisa bernapas lega ketika jam pembelajaran berlangsung, itu pun jika dirinya sukses mengabaikan tatapan elang milik iblis merah itu.

Contohnya, disaat Nagisa yang tengah kehilangan _mood_ nya ketika lagi-lagi dirinya mendapat nilai buruk pada kuis yang koro-sensei berikan kemarin. Dengan aura tak semangat, surai biru muda itu duduk di kursinya dan menempelkan pipi kanannya pada permukaan mejanya sehingga dirinya melihat bagian kiri dari ruang kelas itu. Kayano menatapnya dan bertanya ada apa dengannya yang lalu di jawab senyuman khas miliknya. Sambil tersenyum mengerti, Kayano berjalan menuju Ritsu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, Nagisa merasakan ketenangan. Masih dengan posisi awal, ia terus menatap langit biru yang disertai awan putih yang bergerak ke timur. Begitu tenang sehingga dirinya tak sadar menutup matanya. Namun sayang, iblis merah itu mengusik ketenangannya. Sebuah cubitan gemas mendarat di pipi kirinya yang cukup membuat Nagisa melonjak kaget dari kursinya.

Sambil memegangi pipinya, mata biru mudanya lagi-lagi mendapati serigaian lebar ala iblis merah itu.

Kejahilannya beragam, namun satu tujuan. Karma hanya ingin melihat berbagai ekspresi Nagisa. Entah itu marah, nyaris menangis, tersipu malu, ketakutan dan lainnya. Namun, diantara semua itu, Karma sangat menyukai Nagisa yang tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang menenangkan, namun, itu tidak cukup tenang untuk jantungnya. Selain itu, ekspresi Nagisa yang tersipu malu juga bukanlah hal yang buruk. Kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus itu tergantikan oleh semburat merah yang menjadi pemanis disana.

DEG...

Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal. Semburat merah di wajahnya, ditambah kelopak mata yang bergerak naik-turun dan tatapan mata yang membuat Karma nyaris kehilangan kontrol dirinya untuk memeluk pemuda mungil itu. Cukup. Ini akan membuatnya gila dan ia wajib mencari dinding kokoh untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke permukaan benda itu.

Nagisa itu laki-laki. Bukan perempuan. Kenyataan pahit yang sering anak itu abaikan. Karma menghela napasnya tak semangat. Kenapa sih, ketika dirinya merasakan apa di namakan 'jatuh cinta' itu harus seperti ini? Dirinya yang menyukai sesama jenisnya.

Manik kuning pucat itu menatap Nagisa yang berjalan menghampirinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat agak cemas. Ah, eksresi baru yang berkemungkinan besar akan dia incar dikala kesempitan melanda.

"Kau kenapa, Karma-kun? Sakit?" tanyanya sambil mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai kening pemuda itu. "Kau menjadi sedikit pendiam dan agak pucat hari ini…" Napas Karma terhenti sementara ketika tangan kecil itu menyentuh dahinya. Tangan mungil nan hangat disertai ekspresi Nagisa yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. _'Mengkhawatirkan dirinya, eh?'_

Tidak ada respon dan Nagisa mendapati senyuman tipis milik Karma disertai bola mata kuning pucat itu menatapnya lembut. Sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Nagisa segera menarik tangannya dengan sedikit gugup. Namun sangat disayangkan, lagi-lagi tangan mungil itu tertangkap oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Karma memegang lembut tangan itu dan menaruhnya di pipinya. Matanya tertutup menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tangan surai biru muda itu.

Bodo amat. Mau perempuan atau laki-laki, Nagisa tetaplah milik Akabane Karma. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dari iblis merah itu.

.

Nagisa menghela napasnya pelan. Cukup sudah dirumahnya ia bermain mental dengan ibunya. Dan kini, disekolah pun ia bertemu dengan iblis merah yang juga menggoyahkan mentalnya. Berbeda dengan ibunya, iblis merah itu memainkan detak jantungnya bukan dengan bentakkan yang membuatnya tak berdaya seketika. Detakan yang lain… detakan yang bertempo cepat yang tidak begitu mengganggunya.

Ia justru… menikmatinya.

Bukan hanya itu. Kejahilan Akabane Karma pun sudah begitu tidak terlalu menjengkelkan. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang menyertainya ketika anak itu berada di dekatnya. Cukup. Ia tidak mengeti ini. Apa ada yang salah dari dirinya? Mungkin iya. Ralat, sudah JELAS pasti ada yang salah dari dirinya. Degupan jantung yang tak normal, rasa hangat, nyaman dan semburat merah yang entah mengapa selalu memonopoli warna kulit wajahnya akhir-akhir ini.

Dan lagi, ekspresi Karma yang menatap lembut dirinya saat itu terus menghantuinya hingga saat ini.

Dua kata untuk ekspresi pemuda itu ; Sungguh Menawan. Sangat menawan sehingga dirinya terpaku dan membiarkan pemuda itu memegangi tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Pipi yang dingin dan lembut itu membuat Nagisa ingin memegangnya lagi.

Nagisa sedikit membalikkan badannya. Mata biru mudanya menatap kursi dimana pemuda berambut merah itu duduk. Pemuda yang menyukai susu kotak berasa stoberi, bersifat jahil, memiliki seigaian iblis yang mengerikan dan tatapan kuning pucatnya yang membuatnya tidak dapat berpaling.

Secara tak sadar, Nagisa mulai menyukai sifat jahilnya. Entah mengapa terasa sedikit ganjil jika pemuda itu tidak menjahilinya atau pun memberinya serigaian khas miliknya. Bukannya dirinya maso atau apa itu, tapi, itulah yang dirasakannya.

Nagisa kembali memposisikan duduknya seperti biasa dan berniat mengeluarkan beberapa buku. Baru saja membungkuk untuk mengambil tas yang menggantung di sisi kanan mejanya, ada sebuah tangan dengan _origami_ hati di genggamannya. Matanya bergerak ke atas, menatap sang pemilik tangan dan terlihatlah wajah Akabane Karma. Tidak lagi dengan serigaian khasnya. Hanya ada ekspresi datar yang entah mengapa membuat hati Nagisa sedikit tercubit melihatnya.

Baru kali ini sepasang mata kuning pucat itu terlihat tak berarti. Dan baru kali ini pula sudut bibir itu tidak terbentuk sedemikian rupanya. Lalu dimana semua itu? Mendadak, ia merindukannya. Mata biru muda itu bergerak kembali menatap _origami_ itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ambillah," ucapnya dengan ambigu. Dengan ragu, Nagisa mengambil _origami_ itu. Ia membolak-balikkan benda itu, berharap ada sesuatu yang menjawab kebingungannya saat ini. Namun, belum mengecek keseluruhannya, sang pemberi berjalan menjauh.

Spontan, Nagisa berlari mengejarnya. Persetan dengan _clue_ , –yang mungkin ada– di _origami_ itu, toh, dirinya kan bisa mencari tahu oleh pembuatnya ini. Dan lagi… ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap anak itu. "Karma!" panggilnya yang sukses diabaikan oleh sang pemilik nama. Pemuda berambut merah itu terus berjalan menelusuri lorong gedung seakan-akan tidak mendengar apapun.

Nagisa menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan berlari. Tingga beberapa senti lagi, dengan uluran tangan yang akan memegang bahu pemuda itu, Nagisa kembali memanggil namanya, "Karma!" Kena. Ia memegang bahunya dan pemuda itu berhenti berjalan.

"Kau–" Belum sempat Nagisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik dan mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tepat berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Nagisa, seolah-olah mengurungnya.

"Kau ingin bertanya maksudnya, hm?" Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini ia tidak lagi tertunduk, yang ada dirinyalah menatap sepasang manik kuning pucat itu tanpa tergoyahkan sedikitpun. Sudut bibit kiri pemuda dihadapannya itu tertarik ke atas, merasa tertarik dengan tatapan Nagisa yang baru ia lihat. Kepalanya bergerak maju, mengikis jarak diantara mereka sehingga Nagisa dapat merasakan udara panas yang menerpa wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kurasa kau cukup pintar mengartikan itu, Nagisa. Dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya."

Nagisa menelan air liurnya. Mata biru mudanya menatap _origami_ itu dalam diam. Ya… dia sedikit mengerti sih, tapi, jika dia yang mengartikannya sendiri, bukankah itu terdengar narsis?

"Masih tidak mengerti juga, eh?" ucap Karma semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Napas Karma berhembus hangat di tengkuk pemuda surai biru muda itu. Mulutnya berbisik tepat di dekat telinga surai biru muda itu, "Aku sih, mengartikannya sebagai pertanggung jawaban."

Karma sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik biru muda yang kini menatapnya bingung. Hidung mereka bersentuhan dan mereka mengabaikan itu. "Tanggung jawab kerena dirimu yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku sehingga aku nyaris menganggap diriku gila,"

Napas Nagisa tertahan ketika tangan kiri Karma menyentuh pipinya, "Tanggung jawab karena kau begitu menggemaskan sehingga aku nyaris tidak bisa mengontrol diriku utnuk menyentuhmu,"

Kepala Karma sedikit ia miringkan dan bergerak berlahan mendekati surai biru muda itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak melepas ikatan rambut Nagisa dan membiarkan helaian biru muda itu tergerai bebas, "Tanggung jawab karena kedua bola matamu yang terus menarik perhatianku untuk mendekatimu."

"Dan terakhir, tanggung jawab karena kau sudah membuatku mengenal apa itu 'cinta'."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa…. Maaf kalau garing, ngga kerasa romance, typo bertebaran dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya -n-. Nulisnya buru-buru, soalnya ngejar waktu liburan dan sangat disayangkan jika tidak menulis apapun di waktu senggang ini. Ceritanya ngga jelas, ya? Kan bener… -n-" satu hal yang terpikirkan : NGGA ADA ROMANTISNYA?! APA-APAAN ORIGAMI ITU, HAH?! *menghela nafas sejenak* ya… mau bagaimana lagi, itu salah satu kejadian yang ku lihat secara live oleh kedua teman sekelasku, meskipun itu ku edit banyak sih. Dan lagi, adegan bertatap-tatapan dan cubit pipi itu juga di perankan oleh teman sekelasku :v. tapi beda pasangan.

Ini kupersembahkan untuk seorang temen ane agar merestui hubungan mereka. Kau lihat, kan! Mereka itu cocok! w! *kumat*

Dan lagi… ane masih ragu untuk warna mata Karma. Apa iya itu kuning pucat? Rambut Nagisa juga. Biru muda? Memang biru sih, tapi ada nama tersendiri, *kalau tidak salah*.

…..

Entahlah. Udah ketulis ini kok – –"

Mohon saran dan kritikannya, mungkin ada kejanggalan kalimat atau typo atau kelemahan dari fic ini TT_TT. Sebagai pemula, itu dibutuhkan banget.


End file.
